This Nightmare: Happiness Is A Warm Gun Trilogy
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Fionavar is half elf,but doesn't know it. Maybe that's what originally drew George Weasley to her. Before long, Fin who refuses to be like her father does the same thing he does: fall in love with a mortal. But her dad's been watching... and interferes.


_Elrohir_

_Prologue of This Nightmare_

A George Weasley Fanfic Happiness Is A Warm Gun Trilogy: George/Fionavar FOR CAITLIN 

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own anything Harry Potter, whether it be plots, characters, settings, et cetera. She also doesn't own the song _Will I?_ – Jonathan Larson/whoever has the rights to _Rent_ do. She also doesn't own Jolene Nicholson – Druidian Era of Goths does. Hikari only owns Jacklyn Jones, Fionavar Telrúnya (which was co-created by with Caitlin), the Telrúnya family (including her mother), anything else original, and the plot unrelated to _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

**Note: This is one part of the three-part series called _Happiness Is A Warm Gun_. The three stories take place at the same time (Harry's fourth year), and thus can be read in any order – simultaneously is suggested, as they will be updated at the same time. **

**Each one is about a girl who comes to Hogwarts (whether as a student or guest) who has a complicated background. All three fall in love with three different boys in the school. It goes through the year, showing the girl and her chosen, with complications, of course. They all end up becoming friends (with a few exceptions) and each story ends differently, whether happily or not. Two of the stories are written by me; the third by a friend of mine (posted on Quizilla). All three, however, shall appear here on my site – however, I will write a one-shot for whoever goes on my friend's Quizilla site and rates the one that she wrote (the fic shall include you and your favorite character in whatever; more details after this chapter). **

**The three parts to _Happiness Is A Warm Gun _are called _This Nightmare _(George Weasley, written by me), _I Just Want You To Know Who I Am _(Draco Malfoy, written by me) and, my favorite, _Time To Dance _(Fred Weasley, written by Driudian.Era.Of.Goths – as she calls herself on Quizilla).

* * *

**

She was walking down the isle, the prettiest face in our land, Midavhir.

Elensar Mithril, my soon-to-be-wife, wearing a dress made from the finest spun Elven silk, looking like an angel – or, more appropriately, like the most beautiful Elf to have ever been born.

But she was not my love.

I could not help but mourn my loss as I stared at the woman coming towards me. She saw me only as Crown Prince Elrohir Telrúnya, a way to become Queen.

I saw her as only a pretty face, one who would sleep in my bed as a mere courtesy, one who would bear my children out of duty and nothing else.

My _true _love, the one who was my true Queen, was not of this land.

No indeed.

Her name was Anne, and we both died the day I left.

* * *

_"Elrohir," said my mother, gently touching my arm. "Your father and I would like to discuss something with you."_

"_What is it, Mother?" I said, turning to face her and my father, who stood behind her silently._

"_Well…" My mother bit her perfectly shaped lower lip and turned to my father. "Dear, I think you should tell him."_

"_Tell me what?" I asked, already very suspicious. Despite my 517 years, I was quite intuitive. I knew that something I wouldn't approve of was on the tip of my parents' tongues._

"_Son… before long you will have to take over the throne," said my father, walking towards the window and staring out at the endless waterfall that bordered the palace. "When you do, you will need a wife."_

_My heart sunk._

_"Your mother and I would like you to marry Elensar Mithril two human months from now."_

_"But… but…" I faltered and stood up, trying to regain my composure. "But I don't want to marry yet – least of all to Elensar Mithril."_

_My father's voice and look became stern. "Son, it's for the good of your country."_

_I gritted my teeth and turned to stare at the mirror, trying not to look at the reflection of my parents. Unlike the rest of my race, I had always been a rather romantic and emotional Elf. I believed in love, and desired to find it above all. I did not want to marry some pretty face – Elensar Mithril, in this case – only because it was deemed necessary. I wanted to marry for love, and raise a loving family._

_I stared at the right-hand corner of my mirror, and saw only the space I was looking at mist over. Before long I was looking over the mortal Earth, once our home. I recognized the country it was showing: America. Eventually, it showed one of the biggest cities, and before long, it entered into a house. In the house sat the most beautiful creatures I had ever beheld._

_She had waist-length straight black hair. Her wide eyes were a brilliant blue-gray, accented by long lashes. Her figure was trim without extravagance. She wore a soft blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. It was apparent that she was intelligent; as if to emphasize that she was reading Homer's The Odyssey._

_And I knew from that very moment what I would do._

_I whipped around to face my parents, knowing that the vision was fading away. "What if I say no? What if I refuse to marry this woman?"_

_My father's look, which had softened, hardened again. "You will not marry her?"_

_"I shall not."_

_"Fine then. You might as well leave us all."_

_He smirked to himself; he evidently thought that I would rather be married and stay in Midavhir than to leave it unmarried._

_I smirked back. Despite its beauty and glamour, I loathed the land that was a confinement. I missed the Earth and its splendor. Now there was true beauty._

_Besides, Grandmamma Amarie once said that I was more suited for Earth than I was for Midavhir._

_"Fine then. I'll leave."_

_And I disappeared, leaving my parents for what I hoped to be forever.

* * *

_

_I wonder what she first thought of me. Every day I would go to the coffee shop where she worked. Every day I would buy a cup and ask her to join me. Every day we would converse about different things. Every day I would leave my coffee on the table, untouched._

_And every day I yearned for her more._

_Anne was witty and intelligent; she was compassionate and trusting. She genuinely seemed interested in what I had to say, and all of her attention would be fixed onto me, and me alone._

_I do not know when I fell in love with her, and vice-versa, but I do remember when we first made love._

_After the first time, we realized that we yearned for each other more than ever before. Every night after that for a human month we made passionate love to each other, unable to control ourselves._

_And then, one day, the news came._

_She told me she was with child._

_And although I was overjoyed – at last, I could start the family that I'd always dreamed of with the woman I loved! – there was a part of me that was worried._

_Every night after that I was unable to sleep. I would have visions of my family and of Midavhir. I would see Anne dead; I would see our unborn child slaughtered. She would continually ask me to tell her what was wrong so I could be comforted._

_At last I broke down and told her everything about me. About my home, about my family, about me._

_And she laughed._

_She didn't believe me._

_That hurt me, but it was not what broke me._

_It was the complete idea of death that did it._

_I would watch my love and possibly my child die. And even if my child did live, I would have to take care of her. I didn't know how to raise a child by myself! And if I went back to Midavhir with her…_

_Oh, and Midavhir! What would my family have said? What would my kingdom have said? Was I not their Crown Prince? Did I not have a duty and responsibility?_

_In the end, that was what lead me to leave her. She, of course, was devastated. But I told her to go live with family, and that I would watch over her._

_I left her._

_We both died that day.

* * *

_

She stood next to me, a shining figure of beauty.

But I could not look at her. It hurt too much, reminded me of what I had let slip and so badly desired.

I knew I would never be able to love again.

Our deaths were in vain.

* * *

Seven months later, my half-human daughter was born. I sent a letter and a family heirloom to Anne for her. The letter said one sentence:

_Her name shall be Fionavar._

* * *

**Continuation of special fic notice:**

**Whoever goes onto and rates the story (quiz) Time To Dance REGULARLY will receive, in reward, a special fic from me.**

**This fic will be in any genre you desire, and can be written about anything (that I know of) with any characters (again, make sure I know them). **

**However, there will be a few specifications I will need:**

**WHAT THE FIC WILL BE BASED OFF OF (ex. HP, YGO, Song of the Lioness, Inuyasha, Eragon, et cetera)**

**WHO THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL BE (ex. You, Sirius Black, Joey Wheeler, Alanna, Kagome, Brom, et cetera – try not to have too many or it will be too difficult to write; remember this is a ONE-SHOT)**

**WHEN IT TAKES PLACE (i.e. if it's HP, then Harry's fifth year; if it's YGO, before the Ancient Egypt arc; if it's Rent, then before New Years, et cetera)**

**HOW YOU WANT IT TO END (i.e. happy ending, tragedy, something general like that)**

**WHAT GENERAL GENRE YOU WANT IT IN (i.e. make it funny, make it sad, make it angsty/emo-ish)**

**EXAMPLE:**

**I've been regularly going to Druidian.Era.Of.Goths' site and rating Time To Dance. I was wondering if you could write me a story using Rent. I'd like it to show the story of Roger and April before she died. Thanks.**

**Now, let's break it down to show what I was saying:**

**BASED OFF: Rent**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Roger/April**

**WHEN: Before April's death**

**ENDING: Sad, obviously – 'tis a tragedy!**

**GENRE: Drama**

**If some of the stuff is obvious (i.e. ending/genre), then don't worry about it.**

**Don't keep it restricted to this – put as much info as you like!**

_**Hope that perks your interests!**_


End file.
